Forever and always
by Homestuck-Girl-Forever
Summary: Its solkar Crabdad gets out of hand and Sollux brings Karkat back to his own hive and they hang out.


"Kk?" Sollux walked into karkats hive. "I got your methage."

"Sollux?" Karkat ran out of his hiding spot and hugged the taller troll.

"What the hell happened kk?" Sollux asked as he hugged him back.

"He... Fucking..." Karkat was trembling as he buried his face into sols shirt.

"Wath it crabdad? Did he hurt you again?" He hugged the smaller troll tighter and kissed the top of his head.

Karkat nodded. He was crying and shaking. "He wouldnt f-fucking stop..."

"Wanna come to my hive?" He asked as he looked around the room. The couch was tipped over and the coffee table was broken. Red blood was all over the floor.

Karkat nodded. All he wanted was to leave and never come back, just live with sollux. His head hurt, his body ached from the hits and kicks. He had scraps and cuts on his arms and face. His shirt ripped in different spots.

Sollux opened the door again and let karkat out first. "Kk wait in my car, Im going to go grab you thome thtuff." He kissed karkats forehead.

"I don't know where he is." Karkat looks up at sollux, he was still shaking. He didn't want Sol getting hurt because of him. All he really had was Sol. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't let him hurt me. I won't hurt him I'll uthe my psi on him, but not kill him." Sollux started back to the door.

"Be fucking careful." Karkat said as sollux opened the door and walked back into the hive. He walked back to the car and got into the front seat.

Sollux walked around the hive ccarefully, not wanting crabdad to jump out and start beating the shit out of him. He walked into the kitchen and saw more drops of blood. He then saw the stairs and walked up them. He saw about four doors leading into rooms. "Fuck..." He sighed. What if crabdad was in one of the rooms? He didnt really care anymore, kk needed some stuff so he was going g to get it for him. He opened the first door and saw it was full of old stuff. He walked down the hall a little more and saw that the door was broken.

He pushed the broken door open and saw it was karkats room. It was a mess his bed was on its side and his computer was broken and laying on the ground in peaces. He looked over at the dresser and grabbed 5 shirts and 3 pairs of pants.

He turned and started down the stairs and heard clicks. He worried that crabdad was looking for kk again. He started to run. "Thit."

He was in the living room and ran to the door.

He opened the door and slammed iit, running to the the car. "Thorry it took tho long." He closed his door and started the car.

"Its fine... I was worried that he found you.." Karkat was curled up in the seat.

Sollux looked over at him seeing that he had a cut on his face and blood running down from his head. "Holy thit kk." He was really worried now. "I swear I'm going to beat the thit out of him for touching you."

karkat tried to hide his pain. "I'm fine, r-really..."

"You need get thome retht." Sollux looked over at him again, looking back at the road when needed. He saw karkat lean his head back.

Karkat was tired but he was scared that when he woke up that he would be looking up at crabdad about to hit in again. "I can't..." He wiped his eyes. "When I wake up he'll be there."

"Kk itth ok." He grabbed his hand, holding it. He hated to see karkat like this. It wasn't the first time his lusus hurt him. "Heth not going to be there."

Karkat was holding on to sols hand. "He was mad for no reason... He came up to my room.. I-i fell from my chair and tried to get away b-but he fucking grabbed my leg..." He was shaking again. This was worse then last time.

"I'm tho thorry that thith happened to you. If I could have thtopped him.." He was hurting for kk. He didn't want this to happened to him, he loved kk and wanted him to be safe.

"I know you would... But I never know when he's going to snap..." He held tighter onto sols hand.

Sollux pulled over, hopping out he opened karkats door and carried him. "Wanna go lay down?" He asked as he walked up to his hive.

Karkat had his arm wrapped around sols neck and nodded. He just wanted to cuddle up with sollux and not feel the pain anymore.

"Ok." He lightly kissed kk on the lips, feeling karkat kiss him back. He opened the door and went up to his room, laying karkat on his bed. "I'm going to go get a wet wathcloth."

"Ok." Karkat watched as sollux ddisappeared into the bathroom. He wanted all this sticky blood off of him. He wanted it all gone.

"We need to get you cleaned up." He walked back into the room with the washcloth, some fresh cloths, and band ads. He sat down next to karkat. He wiped his face off. "Doeth that hurt?" He then wiped his forehead.

"No. It makes it feel better." He put one of his hands on solluxs lap.

"Kay." He put a band ad on his cuts. "Here, take your shirt off."

Karkat took it off and looked away. Sollux cleaned his chest off. He wanted it all to be over so he could have sollux hold him and tell him it was all ok now.

Sollux wiped his back off, looking at all the little cuts. He felt so sick, he just wanted kk rto be happy and safe.

After he finished cleaning the blood off and bandaged him up he cuddled up with him. "You need retht kk, you can thleep now. I'm not going to let him hurt you again." He gave him small kisses on his neck.

Karkat enjoyed the small kisses and played with soluxs hair, smileing for once. "I love you sollux."

"I love you to kk." He said between the kisses he was giving. He wanted karkat to feel like he mattered, and that he was loved. He cared about him and wanted him safe and to never be hurt again. But he knew that there was going to be more days like this if karkat stayed with his lusus.

"Please don't leave me..." Karkat mummered as he feel asleep.

"I wont, I promithe..." Sollux whispered.

Soon they both were asleep, holding each other.

** This is my first fan fiction, so tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
